Ticking Time Bomb
by FearerOfOblivion
Summary: After a traumatic event leaves the Prior family devastated, they make a conjoined decision to move to Chicago, Illinois. Beatrice Prior will start her final year of high school at Chicago Prep. While there she'll face the demons of her past and fight her forbidden attraction to her psychology teacher. Will she make it to graduation without erupting like the time bomb she is?


**I have decided to re-write this story, because I felt the story was moving entirely too fast and the characters weren't really heading towards any sort of development. The changes you're really going to notice are; The relationship between Tris and Tobias Tobias will take a little bit longer. She's also going to get into another relationship before she finds her way to Tobias. Tris will a more guarded person. The way I intended her to be before I got side-tracked. Tobias will have the huge internal wall that he has in the book and many more necessary changes. I hope you enjoy the new story. (Also I will be posting this story on my Wattpad account. Same username.)**

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

"Sweety," I hear the soft whisper of my mother's voice as she shakes my shoulder, "you need to get up." I gradually lift my heavy eyelids. All I see is a pink blob. I blink and her blurry figure clears up. She smiles down at me in her soft pink pajama set. "Good morning honey," she says softly, her eyes gleaming with warmth. I give her a tight lip smile. Which is sadly the biggest one I can manage lately. "Morning mother," I say hoarsely. My voice still not warmed up.

The tiredness is still tugging at my body so I decide to give in and close my eyes. Hopefully to get in a few more minutes of sleep. But my mom isn't having it. "Uh-un. You are not going back to bed missy." "Five more minutes please," I beg as I roll over onto my side. "Beatrice Diann Prior, if you do not get up I _will _be forced to get the water bucket." All joyfulness has left her voice and has been replaced with a hard seriousness.

My eyes spring open and I instantly sit up, now fully alert. She lets out a hearty laugh and I roll my eyes. "Not funny," I grumble. She pats the top of my head like a dog. "Oh Beatrice, I just bought these sheets. You and I both know that I wouldn't risk water messing them up." She snorts like a pig and roars with laughter as she retreats from my room. I groan loudly and flop back onto my bed.

* * *

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your utterly overjoyed presence, Beatrice," Caleb remarks sarcastically while he smacks on Cocoa Pebbles, as I make my way into the kitchen. I give him a fake smile and roll my eyes. I grab a bowl of cereal for myself and take a sit ,reluctantly, next to him. He continues to smack as he reads his newest novel. I begin to get irritated and grip my spoon so hard that my knuckles turn white.

I whip my heads towards him after he puts a spoonful of soggy chocolate pieces into his mouth, and goes for another. "Can you stop smacking, you cow?!" He chuckles and sets his utensil down. "Awe did somebody forget to take her medicine this morning," he aggravatingly asks as he pinches my cheek. I swat his hand away and he howls with laughter.

I point my lanky finger at him. "Listen here dickface-" "Beatrice there is no cussing in this house remember," my mother says as she enters the room with her face glued to her blackberry. "Well mother, maybe you should tell your son not to so bluntly mention my illnesses." Her head perks up with narrowed eyes and Caleb shrugs innocently. She tucks her phone away and places her palms on the counter staring the both of us down.

"Listen my oh so gorgeous children, we moved to Chicago to get a fresh start. To leave behind the demons of our past and a start a new. I don't need you-" she points to my atrocious brother, "-bringning up your sister's illness just because you think it might be funny, because to her it's not. You also _know _that you could _easily_ trigger an episode if you're not careful." "Yeah," I back her up.

"And you," she turns to me with her finger still out. "You know that you're supposed to be controlling your anger. The doctor said to not put yourself into situations that could make you upset to the point that the medicine will lose it's effect. Okay?" I roll my eyes at the mention of the doctor's recommendations. We both reluctantly nod our heads. "Sure, but that old hag doesn't know what she's talking about," I whisper to myself. Caleb hears my snide comment and laughs. Which cause the smallest of smiles to graze my face.

"Its 7:30 and the high school starts and at 8:00. You better get over there Beatrice." My mother informs me. I sigh. "Also Caleb do you mind giving your little sister a ride on the way to the university." He huffs, but still grabs his keys and heads out the door, with me towing behind. "Love you both," My mother yells after us. "Love you too," we simultaneously call back to her.

* * *

"Well have a great time at your last year of high school little sis," Caleb says as he pulls up to a grand church looking building. I look up at the building with numerous students entering. All wearing the same white shirt and blue bottoms, skirts for the girls and pants for the boys. A 'FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL' banner is hanging from the top of the entrance. The words on the banner cause multiple memories to flood my mind. All of them include my father and a car. Tears spring to my eyes and look down.

"Hey, what's wrong," Caleb asks while cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder. I look up sniffling and wipe my eyes. "It's just," I stop to catch my trembling breath. "It's just Dad used to always drive me to school on the first day." My voice cracks and I feel a fresh new set of tears coming along. Caleb, surprisingly, pulls me into his arms for a comforting embrace. And it shockingly does its job. I instantly feel better and the tears subside. "Alright," I breathe as I let go. "O feel better Caleb, thanks." He gives me a nod and a soft smile.

He kisses me forehead tentatively. "Kick some ass little one." I punch his shoulder playfully and get out of the car. As he pulls away a few curious glances are thrown my way. Probably wondering what the new girl's story is. Their stares make me feel extremely self-conscious. I awkwardly pull at my skirt and make way to the front of the school.

I head towards a table humorously labeled 'New Students and Freshmans'. I stand in line feeling like a giant compared to all the little fourteen and fifteen year olds. When I _finally _get to the table itself I'm handed my schedule and a map of the school. My first class is psychology with . I have to climb a set of stairs and make many turns. The bell rings as I'm only a few feet from the door. I groan. Great I'm late on the first freaking day.

I sped up my paces and make just in time for the teacher to say, "Welcome to first period psychology. I'm ." I burst through the door and all heads look in my direction. I don't particularly like so much attention. So their stares make me feel utterly uncomfortable. I probably look like a deer caught in head lights. "How may I help you miss," a husky voice says catching my attention.

I turn the voice and am met with an annoyed expression. "I-I'm the new student, Beatrice Prior." The man, which I am assuming is my teacher, rolls his eyes and looks down at a piece of paper. "Awh! I see you moved from Miami," He says in more of a questioning tone. I nod confirming him. "Well, welcome to Chicago Prep. It must suck to spend the last year of high school away from all your friends in Florida."

I open my mouth to respond to him, but am sadly or maybe thankfully interrupted. "The newbie's kinda hot," someone yells and the whole class errupts into laughter. This year's gonna be _greeeaat. _(Note the sarcasm.) Can't wait.

* * *

**There is my new rendition of Ticking Time Bomb. I hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
